1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to plastic chew toys for larger pets. More particularly, the present invention relates to pet toys that can be configured into different shapes by physical manipulation.
2. Prior Art Description
In the prior art, there are a great many toys and training devices that have been manufactured for dogs. Dogs are instinctive hunters of small, fast-moving prey. Accordingly, dogs will instinctively run after small objects that are thrown across their line of sight. This is why most dogs can play the game of fetch.
Dogs, however, will not play any game forever. Dogs tire and become bored of activities, even play. Some dogs will continue to fetch an object until they become exhausted. Others will bore of the activity after only one or two fetches.
It has been long established that a dog will play longer if it is rewarded for the play. For example, if the item being used to play fetch contains an edible treat, the dogs will rarely tire of the game. Likewise, if the item used to play fetch is changed periodically during the game, the change in the object retains the dog's interest longer and the dog will play the game longer.
In the prior art, there are countless objects that can be used to play fetch with a dog. Sticks, balls, Frisbees®, knotted cloth are only a few examples. Treats, such as dog biscuits, can be hidden in many such objects. However, the treat is often either too easy for the dog to retrieve or too hard. If the treat is too easy to retrieve, the dog may fetch the treat and leave the fetched item behind. If the treat is too difficult to retrieve, the dog may lose interest.
A need therefore exists for a pet toy that is capable of holding a treat in a manner that is challenging to a dog, yet not frustrating. A need also exists for a pet toy that is capable of changing its configuration without adversely affecting its ability to retain a treat. The need also exists for a pet toy, whose configuration is appealing to a dog, so as to be interesting to a dog even when the edible material is not present. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.